Forum:How to Improve
All games can Improve, How to Improve this one Personally I've never played a 'clicker' game before, didn't realise it was a genre unto itself. I don't get it, It bores me, nothing to do but click. The upgrades make it bearable As a Pay to Win game (because you buy diamonds, which unlock chests, which gives you items, which improves the speed you play = pay to improve play=> untul you win) The logic of their diamonds is also flawed, 150 Diamonds at the upper end for $10 suggests that 150 diamonds would be the required ammount to get close to winning the game, Most decent pay to win games, as a single player, end goal variant, would let you win with their top purchase.. sick of playing? have to win? spend $x and you get to speed through to the end. But not this.. Some screen shots have suggesed players holding close to 6,000 chests, of varied denominations, if I divide out to a fair 3,000 bronze, 2,000 silver, 1000 Gold and maybe 50 platinum, that'd cost me 10,500 diamond. A look at their Enchance system, suggests that you'd need to level up the 4 cards you want in your equipment to A grade, to do that, you need to improve each of the cards to Max, then combine with another of the same type, I've gotten 3 cards to level 3, and suggests more.. either to level 5 max or level 10, (maybe 100?) lets say 5.. needs approx 3 equal cards for level 2, 5 more for level3, etc.. thats 24 cards of equal level. Starting from Bronze, 24 cards for enchance + original card = 25 cards, combine two F grade cards to get an E.. lets hope they stay maxed.. so thats 50 to get an E, 100 to combine two E to D, 200 to C, 400 to B then 800 to A.. and I want 4.. so thats 2400 bronze chests.. you need to spend $320 to open enough chests.. That is.. IF your cards stay maxed, and you get a decent run to combine the right cards.... Ok, Ok, you can just buy platinum.. lets look at that angle Buy 4 platinum chests @ 20 diamond each, will likely give you 1 A grade and 3 B grade.. So if you buy 4x as many, you should get 4 A grade.. 320 Diamonds.. $20.. Which only makes sense early in the game... if you're going to buy, buy up front so you chew through 20-30 hours of normal game play, in around 5 minutes. Alot of Online Chatter suggests that the game will take a minimum of 100 hours, IF you somehow get each level to complete instantaneously.. but more realistically: at 80k deep, approx 9billion rock, at 80Million a second, is 112 seconds.. if we conservatively halve that for all depth guages, 1 million m deep / 50m per layer x 60 seconds per layer = 1.2 million seconds = 333 1/3 hours (not including clicks, and upgrading as quickly as possible. More realistically, if you jump online, buy up each of the 'bits' you can, upgrade them to 8 hours and log in mornings before work, and evenings before bed, it'll take the game 21 days to 'complete' So when I say "improve" what are we talking about? So first and foremost, what is the game about.. digging into the centre of the earth, as an upgrade clicker. "upgrade" games (think hedgehog launcher) involve creating a stage, a problem, a way to solve the problem, which cannot be done first attempt, but each attempt give you some kind of currency (information, cash, whathaveyou) which allows you to improve the stage/solution to be better at each attempt. Usually within 5-15 minutes, you've played it enough rounds to win. Theoretcially, a pay to win formula might be to have some far reaching trophy goal, one that you could acheieve by playing a million times, or by paying $5 worth of upgrades, which unlocks the trophy.. you get to see the content which you paid for with your $5.. or someone without the means, with their million plays (maybe they should have different endings) In the trophies, you can see the upper level of the game is a million clicks, so at the end of all this writing, I think it'd be a fair call to say that a million clicks really should be the centre of the earth. no-one is really going to click a million times.. and if they add some kind of auto clicker? Its pretty darn obvious when a person clicks faster than 20 clicks a second, allow for super genius trigger fingers to say 30.. but if the click rate goes above it, flag the acccount, have some 'tradgedy' befall the moustachios, and they have to start again.. So In conclusion: *'$10, should be more than enough to boost the game, 1,000 diamonds.' *'Improve the Enhance system, or make those levels match the game.. getting a F grade +10 Dam/Sec when I'm already raking in a Billion a sec? waste of a diamond.. nerf it' *'Rake back the game time, its a casual game, complete it once within 8 hours.. have all those bits, just multiply the income for completed level by 10.' *'There are images in levels, eggs, Crystals, Stone Tablets.. have them clickable (which count as clicks) and they break apart to give items direct (not chests) based on how deep it was when you got them' *'Each click should automatically increase the damage of the next click.. so a million clicks should complete the game (have click timers to block cheaters) ' *'So Must-a-mine suggests that some kind of content exists down at the centre of the earth.. at this time of writing, I doubt I'll bother to play twice.. unless all my equipment, diamonds and gold transfers through the portal with me, so If it doesn't happen, I;d say thats another way to make the game better..'